


血骨圣山

by FrozenHatchling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHatchling/pseuds/FrozenHatchling
Summary: 麦克雷POV，动物侠AU。单篇完结。





	血骨圣山

**Author's Note:**

> 麦克雷POV，动物侠AU。  
> 动物侠为DC旗下Vertigo出品的《Animal Man》漫画系列，和《沼泽怪物》多有联动，是一部标题十分无害内容极其惊悚的黑暗系超能力英雄作品。  
> 本篇主要以N52连载为基准，包含部分魔改设定。

《血骨圣山》

SolarX

2016.10.30

 

 

务要谨守，儆醒。因为你们的仇敌魔鬼，如同吼叫的狮子，遍地游行，寻找可吞吃的。

——《彼得前书》5:8

 

 

我在66号公路被魔鬼抓住的时候，还只有16岁。

我在错误的时间待在了错误的地点，组成了三个6的噩兆，注定要与魔鬼相遇。当时我还以为自己就是沙漠里的小恶魔，在这块只有风滚草才能茁壮成长的风沙之地为所欲为。

我很确信自己是个特殊之人。

红色的声音对我低语，让我在每次危机到来前都能侥幸逃脱。它并不总是管用，有时还对我爱理不理。好几名成员交替说话：“麦可欣”，“黄油”，“牧者”，“袜子”，他们有时还相互争吵——那并不是幻觉，而伴随着力量，能让我与生生不息的红色生命网相融相连。

我们最大的敌人，是腐朽之国的黑色阵营。但我从没有真正的见过它们，按照红色低语的话，“他们尚未死亡，因此也尚未出生”。

先找到我的是食人的魔鬼。

被我们劫过营地的印第安人诅咒成真，他们在老怀特刺耳的嘲笑中愤怒地念叨着，Windigo会来报复，Windigo会来找你们。我当时并不相信，红色的低语借着游过的响尾蛇和夜晚的野猫之口向我说话，它没有提过苍白的恶魔，只是让我戒备黑色的勾魂使者。但就像我之前说过的，红色低语并不总是管用。

老怀特死在暗道里，后背中弹，毫不光荣。我最后一个离开，且战且退，渐渐变成垂死挣扎。岩山上的恶斗是我值得纪念的一战，我凭着一把老式左轮封锁了这个只有一人宽的狭窄山道，借着地形阻碍魔鬼的队伍突破最后一处高地。然而我不可能抵抗太久，随着每一发巨大的枪响，我都在倒数着自己剩余的子弹。

红色的声音骤然拔高，飞掠过高空的鹰隼口吐人言，尖叫着黑色的化身来了，我们要输掉这个棋子了。

在我咬牙切齿决定对决到底的那一刻，魔鬼无声地从山顶绳降到了我背后，仿佛自阴影中凭空浮现。他肯定是听到了我心底决定抛出性命的念头，于是前来收割，只用了一击就把我的魂魄敲出头颅。

我醒来时已在魔鬼的囚车上，脆弱的小脑瓜疼痛不已，饱受脑震荡的折磨。我回答魔鬼的问话时也口齿不清，让他不耐烦地眯起了眼睛。在他向前伸手的瞬间，我就条件反射地绷紧肌肉，准备迎接另一次击打。但什么也没发生，他粗暴地把我按躺倒，一手垫在我那肿包的脑袋下，让我不会说话就干脆闭上嘴。

我紧张得要死，大气也不敢喘。魔鬼的手正托着我受伤的要害，只要他愿意，就随时可以一把捏碎我的头骨，拽出里头新鲜的脑子吃掉。但他没有，而我发现魔鬼的手是温热的。

 

我的年纪救了我。魔鬼不吃小孩子，或许是他嫌弃我豆芽菜似的肢体没有嚼劲，或许是因为我能供他啜饮的鲜血都比成年人少那么一两升。他把我从染满沙尘的牛仔服里剥出来，扔进浴缸又打开喷头，强迫我从头到脚刷洗干净。或许只差让我嘴里叼上一颗苹果，自己乖乖趟进烤炉。

不，魔鬼并没有撕碎我大快朵颐，而是把我豢养了起来。

“今天起你跟着我干，”他审视着还浑身滴水的我，就像在目测祭品的斤两是否足秤， “记住，你不是守望先锋，你是我的人。”

红色的声音说得对，它要失去我了，我成为了魔鬼的手下。

在那支我不得不加入的可怕队伍中，其他人都称魔鬼为王——莱耶斯，那就是他家乡语言中君王的意思。但我不能这么叫他，我只是他的小猎犬，我得叫他长官。

一开始我的处境很糟。那些成人们早已找到了各自的一席之地，甚至在加入这个队伍之前就已经战功显赫。每个人几乎都是来自某某特种部队的骨干老兵，参与过的秘密行动足够让他们在酒桌上吹个一年也说不重样。而我，最辉煌的履历也不过是66号公路的局部地区传说，作为神射手被好几个帮派争相拉拢过，现在则被新朋友们认为肯定是个拖后腿的小屁孩。他们甚至毫不避讳的当着我的面向莱耶斯建议：如果新来的小奶狗被俘了，最好在他招供一切前给他个痛快。

“那么如果你被俘了，我也会让这只‘小奶狗’给你个痛快。”莱耶斯挂着他一贯的讽刺笑容，对自己不认同的观点极尽所能的挖苦，他向来如此，对谁都这样，“他的枪又快又准，当时能在山崖上拖住你完全是凭实力，而你对此竟然毫无察觉。大概某天你的灵魂抛下身体出走后，都意识不到自己的脑袋已经被开了个洞。”

随着莱耶斯的话落下，我的愤怒烟消云散，胸膛里的自尊心膨胀得一塌糊涂。

红色声音里最像个父亲般的“黄油”都没这样夸过我，我引以为豪的枪法对它们而言毫无意义。黄油顶多会说，杰西，你的狗屎运真是特别突出。

这些凶巴巴的老前辈，他们肯定只是还在记仇——我宽宏大量地想——瞧瞧这个还缠着纱布就急不可耐出来放话的家伙，他上臂的窟窿就是被我手里的维和者开出来的。在那条山道小路上我早已成功得罪了暗影守望的每一个人。

但是没关系，还记得吗？我是莱耶斯的小猎犬，而莱耶斯是他们的王。

所以我可以在这群虎视眈眈的队友间放心地走来走去，甚至保留我可爱的红色三角巾和招摇的牛仔帽。他们不敢在战场上捉弄我，这就足够了，我也会仁至义尽地看护他们的后背，让枪口只对准我们共同的敌人。如果这些人想和曾经的沙漠小恶魔比一比日常训练里各种折腾人的伎俩，我保准让他们大开眼界。

而莱耶斯呢，他当然知道我们所有的小心思，但他对此从不多加干涉。我们爱他这一点，也恨他放任我们陷入狗斗。直到一段时间过后，我们都挨过了五六次集训，又共同经历了三四轮任务，莱耶斯终于像个做出最终裁决的君王一样，把他温暖的手落在我的后颈上，仿佛安抚一只过度戒备的小狗，同时向其他人宣布，杰西·麦克雷现在是他的门徒了，他将亲自照顾我。

于是所有人都知道，我是他的人了。

在我出现之前，莱耶斯没有偏宠过任何人。所谓偏宠也不代表我获得过任何优待，我必须做得比那些成年人更刻苦才能勉强达到他的期望，换取一两句认可的评价，把它们从莱耶斯嘴里撬出来简直难于登天。但我有那么多的机会在他面前表现，因为我们总是待在一起，他起码对亲自拉扯自己捡回来的猎犬有足够的耐心，愿意等我成长到足以取悦他。

我尽力了，我的实战射击表现出类拔萃，形成了基地内的新一轮局部地区传说；即便体能无法完全赶上成年人，我也从不在实际行动中拖过后腿，我自己知道怎么照顾好自己。

他应该也是满意的，所以会在训练结束时双手涂满药膏，帮我抹平那些他刚刚造成的伤痛，也会在我半夜饿得翻箱倒柜时像个圣人般适时出现，赐予我鱼和饼——热腾腾的，墨西哥风味那种，并好笑的看着我在狼吞虎咽时被辣出眼泪。

看，魔鬼也并不总是那么可怕，只不过是世人未曾见过罢了。

只有他懵懵懂懂的信徒，他那忠诚的小猎犬知道。

 

红色的声音说，我作为众生之红化身的力量虽然平淡无奇（“袜子”的原话是，我根本就是个垫底），但运气确实不错，甚至让本该置我于死地的敌人成为了我最亲密的依靠。

不要怀疑，我确实从未和魔鬼签下过任何出卖灵魂的契约——我还没获得那个资格。真正能和莱耶斯相互牵制、亦敌亦友的人，只有守望先锋的指挥官杰克·莫里森。

莫里森和他的守望先锋就像——我不会把他们比喻成天使军团那样无情的存在——他们像一群善良的战斗修士，即便完全可以赤手空拳把你超度得渣都不剩，依旧相信一个人只要愿意就能变好，正如莱耶斯也相信只要把人逼到极限就能爆发出野兽般的战斗本能。对这两种理念，我都深有体会，前者漂洗了我的灵魂，后者则给我留下了一身伤疤，以及，没错，野兽般的战斗本能，我也确实得到它了。

虽然我隶属暗影守望，但相比之下，我更愿意和修士们待在一起。连我这样劣迹斑斑的少年犯，似乎也从来没法让他们动怒。在那段日子里，甚至连被他们指出错误都让我高兴，我就是那么贪婪地学习着、吸收着他们身上优秀的一切品质，他们也怀着真诚的热情帮助我变成一个更好的人。

莱因哈特总是待我作一个平等的战士后辈，奥克斯顿则是个从来不在意我糟糕出身的热情好友；而艾玛莉，可敬的安娜女士，她对我倾囊相授，把神射手们赖以为生的技能与经验传授给了我——这对于一个狙击手来说确实性命攸关，她教会了我怎么隐藏自己，怎么瞄准其他狙击手，同时也就暴露了她自己的战术习惯。

他们就是这样信任我，而我无以为报，向魔鬼投诚的那一套对他们不起作用，修士们不需要讨好。我只能在战场上尽我绵薄之力，并努力当他们不注视着我时也做个无愧于心的好人，那就是他们向我要求的一切了。

这个地方，这整个机构，在它的全盛时期庞大无比，却总能井然有序地运转。一个个任务通过守望先锋和暗影守望两条任务链被分门别类的下达、传递，昼夜不停地轮换着一组组执勤的基地维护人员与在世界各地飞来飞去的行动小队。武器库里是所有你想得到和想不到的远近战装备，以及充足的弹药储备。所有护甲在被需要的时刻永远牢固如新，救急医疗包和生物力场罐都是标配。在战斗之外，从训练场到食堂，从特工宿舍到指挥官办公室，每个房间似乎永远都那么干净整洁，灯火辉煌，又只需要一个简单指令就能陷入彻底隔音的黑暗当中，让你好好放松休息。

我从沙漠中漏风的破旅馆中脱身，住进这栋高科技的白色圣殿里，每日感受这些神圣的执勤仪式在周围轮转不息。我不必再在军队扫荡时躲入深山，饿得发慌才回到镇上劫掠一番，披着遮掩身形的长毯，骑着同样饥肠辘辘的高头大马，仿佛活在一个世纪以前。那都成了梦一般的日子，被我抛在遥远的过去。我已重新洗礼，焕然一新，加入了这支普渡众生的队伍，乘着掠行艇风驰电掣，从天而降。

 

当源氏加入我们的时候，我早已从曾经的少年犯成为了一个出色特工的模板。第一次，我尝试去拯救另一个人。

他们没有刻意安排我和源氏接触，我们甚至分属不同部队。但年轻人就是会和他们年龄最接近的人相互吸引，自然接近，迅速地勾肩搭背。只不过这一个在开头阶段着实有些困难，我花了大半个月才从从他嘴里撬出第一声轻笑，那美妙的电子合成音让我付出的一切热情与时间都值回票价。

源氏内心封闭的程度远甚于初来乍到的我。当年我并不为死局帮的老伙计们感到过多悲伤，那些人不能算待我忠厚（而我还为了掩护他们最后一个撤离），劫匪的下场每个人都知道，或早或晚而已。但源氏不同，他刚刚从那个叫家族的活地狱中爬出来，在经历过血亲与自己刀刃相向的背叛和永远失去原本躯体的恐惧后，源氏告诉我，连自由的味道尝起来也如同灰烬。

这个沉默、疏离、偶尔凶狠的年轻人内心隐藏着可怕的毁灭倾向，熟悉的硫磺火焰气味从他的胸膛里飘出来。这种人终究会炸裂自己并烧毁周遭的整个世界。幸运的是，我是连接在生命网中的化身，我知道在熔岩之地亦有活物生生不息，而源氏的金属铠甲之下仍旧跳动着鲜活的人类心脏。

一概强调他和人类毫无差别只是睁眼说瞎话。但正因为源氏在战场上无声且迅捷的行动能力，我们屡次得救，而他也渐渐察觉到了机械肢体带来的好处：超越人体的爆发力，电子元件制造的反射回路，以及和他本身忍者修行相结合的优秀耐力。事实就是，齐格勒博士把他从半个尸体改造成了守望先锋里杀伤力最强一个特工，她和温斯顿真的办到了。莱耶斯急切地想招揽这个好手，在他和莫里森为了人员名额而争执不下的时候，我觉得源氏的脊背似乎又挺直了一点。

当然，武士获得了他应得的盛赞。我猜他真正的家人从未像我们一样把他视若珍宝，争相哄抢——而且还不是因为他的出身，源氏在战斗中凭实力赢得了我们对他的好感。

“恭喜，”我凑到他边上，稍稍俯下身，在那对尖锐的金属耳朵边说到，“你说不定能打破我的击杀纪录呢。”

“是肯定会打破。”他的回答得意又轻巧，听上去就像……就像我们这个年龄的人会有的语气。

我们相视一笑。是的，我能读懂那面罩上的表情。

红色的声音对源氏毫无兴趣，“牧者”说那具机甲下的肉体已经不足以重塑为人了。但我认为源氏从不需要什么重塑，他就是他，即便破碎了、烧伤了、又套上一具厚重的金属外壳，源氏始终只能是他自己。一个充足的证据就是：龙神之力依旧与他同在，连红色的声音也没法解释这个现象。

我和源氏迅速交上了朋友。我猜我之所以进展得比可爱的莉娜还快，是因为我也是个男孩，而且我们有许多混账的相似之处，比如都懂得欣赏年长女性的美。这个出身士族，被当作少爷养大的家伙即便成了一个机械忍者，依旧保持着他的一肚子坏水，就像我也保留着我的。坏小子们之间一见面就能嗅出对方。

我和源氏都在少年时代过早地走入了腥风血雨的惨烈现实，从没有机会在普通家庭的照料下肆无忌惮的玩耍和任性，而现在，在这个温暖安全的基地里，我们总算可以补上一点点童年乐趣，通常是在训练场。艾玛莉那段时间常说，如果不是看到我和源氏比赛献花的蠢样子（她只会挑走一朵，我们在赌她会收下玫瑰还是秋石斛兰，我作弊了，让一只金丝雀帮我衔着玫瑰飞到安娜面前），她都快忘记我们的真实年龄了。

除了在一起犯浑，我和源氏也交流一些和前辈们不愿提起的话题。其他人太清楚我们这两个小家伙的悲惨过去，但对于我们彼此来说，一切只从守望先锋开始。正如源氏给我的印象从一开始就是个聪颖强大的机械忍者，我对他从来就没有其他人那种小心翼翼的怜悯；我留给源氏的印象也和死局帮、少年犯之类的案底毫无关联，仅仅是一个来自暗影守望的年轻特工，垄断了训练场里的一大堆射击项目纪录，是他跃跃欲试想要挑战的对手。

在我们坚不可摧的死党情谊进展到某一步时，我们动真格了，开始向对方倾诉那些自己真正在乎的事，甚至主动揭开一些伤疤。从源氏嘴里，我了解到了岛田家的长子，那个亲手“杀死”他的兄长；而作为交换，我也告诉了他暗影守望的指挥官是个怎样的人，我的行刑官兼监护人。

最终，我们相互指出了惨烈的事实，那就是我们都坚信对方肯定还爱着那个本应感到恐惧和憎恶的对象。

我们就是这样藏不住心思。那真是一段傻得可爱的青葱岁月，我们甚至不懂得如何痛恨加害我们的人。

源氏依旧对杀死自己的亲人心存眷恋，而我则稀里糊涂地仰慕着那个给我套上手铐与项圈的暴君。我还傻乎乎地觉得，和源氏的一厢情愿相比（说真的，对方捅了他一刀啊），莱耶斯好歹把我拉扯了那么些年，直到现在还暂时没有要宰了我的意思，这不是说明他也挺喜欢我嘛。

莱耶斯是个魔鬼，不需要红色声音的提醒，世人皆知，他从不费心掩饰。但就像心狠手辣的大坏蛋也会极尽温柔地照顾好自家小狗，莱耶斯也总会对我格外开恩。而我又是那样一个正在茁壮成长、勤奋好学的乖徒弟，比一只宠物犬占据了他更多的时间与心思。

还记得吗，他的第一个条件，就是要我成为他的人。莱耶斯早就在我最卑微无助的时刻精明地买断了我，而我心甘情愿。

我展现出了并存的机智与勤恳，使出浑身解数超越那些年龄有我两倍的老队员们，只为了无愧于“莱耶斯的徒弟”这个头衔。还有真正重要、很多人却不曾想象的一点：通过那些别人没有见过的脆弱表情、在被嘉尚或是惩罚时驯服、柔软的反应，我表达了对莱耶斯个人的忠诚，就像嘴角滴血的地狱三头犬在冥河之主面前却翻起肚皮索要爱抚。

莱耶斯总认为我的一切都由他所传授，并不尽然，但我确实从他手底下活着出师了。除了那些标准的战术动作和应急反射，我还学会了两三种玉米饼的做法，流利到能表达任何爆发情感的西班牙语，以及怎样在跳舞时跟上拉美人的节奏。

他所有的习惯不分好坏的被我加以吸收，各种表情和小动作也让我熟悉。要我说，我在莱耶斯麾下学习的最大成就，就是终于了解了他本人的复杂构成——怀着极大的好奇与热情，我解构了魔鬼。

也就是在那一刻，我忽然看到了自己如此拼命地改造自我，不顾一切追随着莱耶斯的真正动力：我向往他。

他是我的上司，我的师父，我的饲主。我依然能敏锐地嗅出他胸膛里那股燃烧着的地狱硫磺气味，这个人随时准备焚尽世界。即便莱耶斯对这个世界来说就是一个魔鬼，对我而言似乎也没有那么可怕了，因为我总是知道，魔鬼的手其实是温热的。

当时，我已献出了一个少年犯所拥有的一切忠诚，就差没去爬他的床——莱耶斯绝不可能接受这个，那会沦为最糟糕的把柄。已经有很多队员用各种肮脏的臆测在暗地里诬蔑我了，我习以为常，刀枪不入，毕竟士兵们大都词汇贫乏，除了编排一下你母亲的性经历，就只好编排你本人的性生活了。和莱耶斯那抑扬顿挫、比喻连连的挖苦相比，这些直白的屎尿屁是如此的不入流。

彼时莱耶斯当然也知道这些传言，但他依旧从来没管过，把它们留给我来处理。反正关键的一点就在于它们从未成真。只有当我不识相的真正扑到我饲主身上去时，这些流言才会真实的开始伤害我们。它们会首先淹没过我，再蔓延到莱耶斯身上，从肮脏的臆想变成货真价实的指控。那将会让我们两人都倒大霉。

当时我并没有意识到这一点。我是只满心骄傲的猎犬，身高和体型堪堪就要赶上其他成人，战绩甚至比他们还要辉煌。我以为我已经准备好了。我不在乎其他人将如何议论我，那些轻飘飘的目光从不重要。我还认为以莱耶斯一贯不屑世俗的性格，他肯定也不会在乎。即便这有违常理（实际上服役期间上下级恋爱有违明文条例，莫里森不会包庇我们的），他也一定会愿意为我再开特例。因为我总是特别的那一个，只有我听得见红色低语，只有我从66号公路被活着带走，只有我是莱耶斯唯一的门徒。

只有我能取悦黑色的国王。

或许莱耶斯曾想过要拉我一把，在我足够成熟之后，把我们变成平等的老友，就像其他那些师徒可能会走入的关系。但我做出了一个极其愚蠢的决定，导致那个平和美好的可能性被永远毁掉了：我向我的长官示爱。

红色的声音再次沉默不语，它从不对这种和世界命运无关的屁事发表过多看法，由得我自生自灭。

莱耶斯知道和我讲道理只会让我心怀侥幸，把我揍一顿则太过习以为常，所以他选择了最伤人的方式，警告我完全放弃这愚蠢的念头：他嘲笑我的仰慕，用他最擅长的、戏剧性的、夸张的挖苦，一字一句地把我的心脏从胸膛中剜出。缓慢又讽刺的语调愈加拉长了那可怕的折磨，我浑身的血液都涌上脸庞与大脑，然后就在那里冻结成冰。

他曾捧着我脆弱的小脑瓜关心备至，现在却把我虔诚的心灵践踏在地。莱耶斯太了解我了，所以他的惩罚也过分有效。直到很久以后，我依旧恐惧死神讽刺的笑声。我总会认为他又在嘲笑着我的真心，我那浑身上下唯一美好而贞洁的事物。

直到我失魂落魄的时期过去（源氏帮了我很大的忙），莱耶斯依旧没有停止他嘲讽的态度。他在语言上对我格外刻薄，所有人都犯错时会针对我额外嘲讽两句，因为在心底里我们确实从不平等。那是我自讨的。就连那些原本仅属于我们二人的时刻中，在只有魔鬼和他的小信徒的亲密场景里，他也变得吝啬笑容，沉默寡言。

红色的声音又在低语了，爬过宿舍天花板的壁虎开口说话：“他在远离你，这是好事。”麦可欣想要安慰我，但她真是一点也不擅长，“否则你迟早会被黑色的化身吃掉。”

莱耶斯依旧亲自在任务后检查我的伤口情况，帮我上药包扎，也会在野外任务时为我额外多备几块干粮，逼着我半夜望风时补充能量。魔鬼的双手依旧温热，但我不再是那只翻着肚皮肆无忌惮向他撒娇的可爱幼崽了。我成了被主人踢过一脚的猎犬，谨慎地在他面前藏起柔软的胸腹，怀揣着破碎的自尊与忠心，半是疑惑，半是认命地继续为他追猎敌人。

我们回到了那种绝不平等的上下级关系，并不再可能迈入任何别的美好关系当中，国王与他的猎犬，仅此而已。

 

在我和莱耶斯的关系重新稳定并冷却下来时（黄油遗憾地告诉我，这就是离婚，他似乎对此很有感触，直到麦可欣让他别再打扰我），守望先锋和暗影守望却愈加剑拔弩张。

而且我就要失去源氏了。我最好的朋友，他说照顾好我愚蠢的失恋后遗症就是他在守望先锋的最后一个任务。在我终于收拾好自己的情绪之后，他也将离开此地，去寻找自己的身心平衡。

“我和岛田帝国的清算已经结束了，杰西，我没有义务留在守望先锋，”他微微偏过头，声音变得极轻极低，我借用了飞虫的听觉才偷偷听清，“这里开始让我感到痛苦。”

我很伤心，但我不能请他为了我留下，我还没有自私到那种地步。我收敛好所有伤感的表情，尽量潇洒地说，去吧伙计，总有一天我们会在世界的其他角落里再会。

他点了点头。即便是在告别的时刻，源氏依旧脊背挺直，双肩舒展，如同一株挺拔的剑兰。

 

莱耶斯对我天天和隔壁队伍成员混在一起这一事实显得格外宽宏大量。在源氏离开，艾玛莉伤退之后，我依旧经常在空闲时间跑去帮托比昂维护机械，或者给温斯顿的实验打个下手。不要误会，莱耶斯的独占欲一直强得可怕，守望先锋要在正式任务里向他借人简直难于登天，他只是很清楚我脖子上仍旧套着写了他名字的项圈，才愿意展现出有风度的一面，让我爱哪儿去就哪儿去，反正他始终牵着链子的另一头。

战斗修士们也确实都是魔鬼的老朋友，尽管最后的时刻他们刀刃相向，但他们也曾生死与共，一同抗击过来自金属之灵阵营的构装体大军。相比之下，只是偶尔帮忙投喂和训练他的小猎犬完全是合情合理的友好举动。

我成了莱耶斯和守望先锋保持友好联系的一座桥梁，不过充其量也就是拉在两座断崖间的一股绳结，那种在风中左摇右摆、岌岌可危的吊索桥。我是他们之间所剩不多的共同话题，是这个逐渐分裂的家庭里那个被顾忌的孩子；同时我也是一个为了他们而心甘情愿改邪归正的被救赎者，愿意在别人无法走近的时刻去接近这些猛兽们，安慰他们在争吵中筋疲力竭的心灵。

这就是我仅能做到的，回馈我所爱的那些人们的方法。我尽力了，我和他们一样疲惫。红色的声音在我耳边低语：时代将过去，纪元将结束，万事万物皆有其终结。

守望先锋就像一台庄严神圣的正义永动机，但很遗憾，实际上里头的零件都是血肉活人，而人就是一种会变质的不稳定因素。当我还享受着扮演救世英雄的戏码，假装每下扳机击发的都是来自上帝的宣判时，莱耶斯已经不乐意陪我们继续玩下去了。

脆弱的绳桥终究会断裂。莱耶斯对我的爱不足以让他看在我的份上饶恕守望先锋，而守望先锋也不会因为我的心碎就放弃追究暗影守望。

 

所谓的最后一次“联合行动”并不是一个和好的机会，而是彻底的死局，起码对莱耶斯而言就是如此。

我们被倒塌的建筑包围，陷入火海。莱耶斯半个身子都压在沉重的钢梁下。

“死亡……低语已久，”每一个音节都从他的嘴里带出深色的血泡，他的内脏已经破裂，我不明白他怎么还能那么冷静地看着我继续说话，“……我要回应它了。”

在火焰将我们一同吞噬之前，他推开了我。到最后，他还是推开了我。

我疯狂地想要借用红色声音的力量，大声呼唤那些化身的名字，祈求血红色议会中的图腾们在此刻显圣。但它们在火场中无能为力，这里没有生命网的触须能借给我搬开那根钢梁的力量，或是熄灭这股大火的方法。它只能在我闭着流泪的双眼于黑烟中胡乱冲撞时，帮我指出一条逃出生天的通路。在我跌跌撞撞地爬出来后，齐格勒博士死死拉住我的手，不许我冲回那个随时可能二次爆炸的危险火场中，我从不知道医生的力气竟然那么大。

 

他们抛下他后，我也离开了。莫里森没有阻拦我，他甚至暗示我最好赶紧离开欧洲，更大的危机迫在眉睫。我走的时候连被烧掉的头发都还没长回来。

即便在那个不理智的时刻我是如此怨恨他们，这些人依旧像安顿自己的孩子一样把我安全送走。

莱耶斯的背叛让他从曾经的战争英雄之列被除名，最终成为了连墓碑都没有的鬼魂。在那个漆黑可怖的烧焦废墟上，我偷偷在避风的角落里设下一个小小的祭坛。大多数民众根本不知道那里发生过一次惨烈的战败，“意外爆炸事故”，仅此而已。或许在我之后也根本不会有人为那个角落添加蜡烛，留下鲜花。我甚至没有一张莱耶斯的照片，只敢偷偷用小刀在地砖上刻下他名字的缩写，摆上一个地狱火的备用弹夹。

 

暗影守望不复存在，我所要效忠的人被他胸膛里那股毁灭世界的硫磺火焰所焚毁，紧接着就是守望先锋。我能带走的只有他们曾传授给我的一身杀戮技艺，以及先一步离队的艾玛莉嘱咐过我的话：勇敢起来，杰西，勇敢地成为你真正想成为的人吧。

红色的低语从不相信我能成大事，它只称我为棋子。但我想做个英雄，就像曾经守望先锋最辉煌时的模样，即便它已经解散了，我也要一个人做到。

饲主的死亡让我从忠诚与心碎的枷锁中解脱，而自由的味道果真就像灰烬一样。

我还那么年轻，却已伤痕累累。独自行动的日子里我慢慢蓄起了胡子，没有人再说那不适合说我。曾经，我被赐予一个洁白崭新的身份，获得那么多人的爱与关怀，特别是莱耶斯的青睐，我的福杯已经满溢，而后又骤然倾覆，失去一切——我重新变得孑然一身，并终于长大了。

我向红色的声音说，我准备好了，让我登上你们的棋盘吧。

它不怎么期待地回答：那就试试看吧，我们没有别的化身了。万物之绿和腐朽之黑也得到了他们的使者。

让战争开始。

 

回到66号公路时，我正好26岁。

十年过去，这里依旧是那副风沙漫天、破败不堪、拐角埋伏着拦路匪的鬼德行，仿佛守望先锋曾经所做的一切努力都毫无影响。

我遵从红色低语的命令回到沙漠当中，继续当年莱耶斯没能干完的活——死局帮依然盘踞此处。他们还是四处侵略，干着伤天害理的老本行，能在深山和荒漠里藏匿数周，直到突然出现在你的营地门口。

只不过这次，他们不再身披长毯，胯下骑马。所有非食腐性的动物都远远就绕开了这支可怖的队伍，抱蛋的蛇抛下窝游走，蜥蜴和蝎子爬进地下的裂缝避难，而成群的苍蝇、秃鹫、乌鸦就像黑云般追随着沙漠上踉跄移动的人影。

那是一支骸骨的队伍。死局帮还是死局帮，原班人马，货真价实。只是他们早已从赤红的生命之网上脱落，腐化为尸体的牧群。我甚至看到了老怀特，他颧骨上方深陷的眼眶中空无一物，只有蛆虫蠕动。还有胸口处血肉模糊的一团组织，那是从后背射来的子弹穿堂而过留下的空洞，现在又被腐烂、脉动的软肉重新填满。

我终于见到了黑色的敌人，他们确实在死亡之后才会出生。

我猜那个印第安营地已经完蛋了，那些腐尸中也有一两个印第安人的骨架，跟着他们生前不共戴天的敌人一同踉跄着前行。

此刻66号公路上所有正常的活人早已一个不剩。他们在第一眼看到那支队伍的时刻就从正门、后门、窗户、地道落荒而逃。死局帮制造了他们生前从未达成的惊悚登场效应。咖啡和酒水翻到一地，烤箱里食物的香气渐渐转为烧焦的味道，无人理会。

只剩我和我的左轮守在空无一人的大道上，正面等待着这支死亡的队伍。

它乌压压的苍蝇云团就像从沙漠深处刮来的死亡沙暴。老怀特浑浊的眼珠终于映出了我的身影，他拉长了松脱腐败的下巴，从气管深处滚出一团浑浊的低吼。其他腐尸也依样跟上。他们的战吼如同毒气，传播着黑色的恐惧。

属于众生之红的鹰隼在我头顶飞掠而过。它尖声啸叫，穿透了骸骨军团浑浊的合唱，并将分毫毕现的高空视野赐予我。

“对决吧——”

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 袜子、牧者、黄油、麦可欣这四个声音都是《动物侠》中的角色。且“黄油”是麦可欣的父亲，他叫Bernhard “Buddy” Baker，黄油是牧者念错他的名字留下来的叫法。  
> “对决吧”是台版麦克雷的开大语音，相当于“午时已到”。  
> 《噩兆》是《血骨圣山》系列的第一篇，也可以说是前传，所以直到最后才有腐朽之国势力登场。强烈推荐漫画原作《沼泽怪物》和《动物侠》，从N52开始直接看就好。
> 
> 作者Lofter：http://solarx.lofter.com/  
> 作者微博ID：SolarX_子狼  
> 喜欢《血骨圣山》的话请用Repo投喂作者，谢谢……！


End file.
